What you mean to me
by Daneroq91
Summary: BB/Rae Raven broke up with Beastboy, who now lives outside the Tower. beast boy is starting to feel a bit left out until a visit from Kidflash makes gives him info about his ex.
1. Chapter 1

_**Discaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TITANS!**_

**What you mean to me**

**by:newguy319**

Chapter 1

"Is this what you really want?"

"yes"

"so is this goodbye?"

"we both live in the same house beastboy"

"And… that's a bad thing?"

"Don't play cute with me."

"Cause it works doesn't it" A sly grin running across the green titans face.

"You're making it harder that it already is"

"It wasn't always like this, right?"

"It doesn't matter we are here now"

"You know I'll miss you"

"Why? where are you….." before she could reply Beastboy was gone. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a green fly out of her window. Raven was all alone in her room. She felt cold and distant from the world. A single teardrop turned into rivers, as she muttered and cursed herself. It just sank into her the fact that she had broken up with her Garfield.

It's been a few months since he moved out the Titans Tower, and Garfield Logan was at his part time job at The Crusted Mustard (a vegan deli). He kept staring at his at his image inducer ring.

"The wonders of modern technology" he thought to himself.

It's been over a week now since the titans last called him up. He may not be living in the tower anymore but he's more than capable of showing up when needed. He kept looking at the news, which was not usual at all, to look for any Titans exploits. He kept himself from using the communicator. He didn't want to look desperate especially with the situation between him and Raven.

His shift was about to end when someone finally came into the shop. It wasn't a hard puzzle to solve who it was. Bright orange hair, a very obvious red and yellow shirt under a hoodie, it was Wally West aka Kidflash.

"Hey Wally what brings you here?" Garfield asked casually

"I wanna grab some food, this is a deli right?" Wally answered

"You got a point there man, but still what brings you here?"

"Nothing much I just wanted to see ya, you know the two of us being into goth girls and stuff."

"Count me out man"

"What do you mean bro?"

"Look, my shift's about to end why don't you order up and we'll talk about in a minute"

"sure thing"

After a few minutes Garfield and Wally were both sitting in a booth.

"Man these tofu burgers are crazy!" Kidflash yelled in approval

"I told you! And the teriyaki sauce makes it more awesome right?"

"True, true, but moving on to topic, you and Raven…." Wally said as he dug into his sandwich.

"Yeah, she dumped me man, one minute we were having a blast the next minute she's cold as ice"

"Was there any reason?"

"I'm not sure, all I know is I tried to flip my brain backwards looking for ways to keep her happy. I tried cooking, romance, wearing all black! Nothing! I mean she's an empath! What advantage do I have? She gets what she wants and I lie here, in the deli. Serving awesome tofu."

"Are we sure that's a bad thing? Cause these are really good!"

"DUDE!"

"Okay okay, my bad. But if she's an empathy isn't she supposed to know you're gaga over her?"

"Wally where are you going with this?" Beastboy asked a bit frustrated

"Look I came here to tell you that Raven has changed lately"

"Changed?"

"Yeah Jinx keeps talking to me about her."

"And me and Raven breaking up never came up?" Beastboy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey man all I get is what I hear! But it seems odd though"

Beastboy just looked intently at his friend.

"Hey you two! The shops about to close!" Came a loud voice from the back.

"Okay Sal, we're just about to go!"

"Is this what you really want?"

"I don't know"

"but is this goodbye?"

"we both live in the same house beastboy"

"And… that's a bad thing?"

"Don't play cute with me."

"Cause it works doesn't it" A sly grin running across the green titans face.

"Damnit! You're right!" And Raven pulled Beastboy in for a very passionate kiss. The two teens holding each other tight in a passionate embrace as their lips connected. They didn't let go as they tried to get to Ravens bed, instead they fell on the floor still in a warm embrace.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Huh….."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"it was all a dream…" he muttered as he got out of bed.

He stared at the communicator and picked it up.

"Yeah?"

"Beastboy! Come quick…pzzzzzzttttt" he moved his head back to the shrieking static.

"The Tower! PZZZTTTTTT attacked from the inside!" beast boy could hear smashing and explosions amidst the static.

"yo Robin, hang in there! I'm coming!

Garfield dropped the gadget as he turned into a hawk and headed straight for the Titan tower.

"Man I hope I'm not too late!" Beastboy thought as he rushed top his teams aid.

**A/N: Oooh, What's in store for Beastboy at the tower? What kind of changes have been happening to Raven? How good is the burger at The Crusted Mustard? Tune in to find out! But please R&R =D**

**Thank you for reading the first chapter! =D Some feedback would be really appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Garfield!?" Raven screamed as Beastboy appeared from out of nowhere and right into the middle of the titans living room.

"Rae!? You're okay!" He came in to hug her and Raven hugged him back but still unsure why her ex boyfriend was there. Not to mention he was in only his boxers.

"wait Rae I'm confused, where's the fight? Robin called me and..."

He was stopped by her kissing him, something he missed and yearned for the longest time.

"Stop worrying Garfield...I'm surprised you're here, but that is what matters right?"

He was lost in her eyes and didn't even notice his hands hold hers.

"You. Me. Us. Together. Doesn't this feel right?" She said slowly and kissed him again.

When they broke the kiss Garfield opened his eyes. Rachel had wings on her each pair a different color. Her eyes shift quickly from one color to another.

"Uhm Rae are you.."

He fainted before he could even ask the question.

"Garfield wake up! Garfield Wake up" Sal his boss from the deli has him by the shoulders and shakes him violently.

"wake up kid wake up!"

"I'm Sal..." He says weakly

Not hearing Garfields voice Sal readies to slap the boy and Garfield sees it.

"SAL! STOP! I"M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!" Garfield shouts.

"Oh thank god, you had me worried there kid."

"I dont understand what happened"

Sal told Garfield to sit down and the big man took a handkerchief to wipe the sweat off his forehead. Garfield looked around, he was still in the Crusty Mustard but his clothes look different; crumple and stained also smelly.

"Garfield, you've been gone for a week" Sal began.

"Remember that afternoon when you and that redhead kid Wally was here?"

"Uhm yeah"

"well five minutes, after you left he came back in here looking for you"

"wait I don't understand I went out with Wally and we just played video games and..."

Garfield stopped when he noticed a tall shadow behind his boss.

"Look kid, Wally and your other friends Kori and Vic have been spending all of last week looking for you."

"Rae and Dick didn't help?"

Sal just looked at Garfield. "The others said they were busy. Look Garfield I don't know what's up with you right now. First you disappear for a week, and when I find you you're passed out under a table."

"This is all so confusing... Sal, all I remember was I hung out with Wally and then that night my communicator..." Garfield was hit with shock. His communicator, maybe it has some answers.

1 week ago.

"Sal is Garfield still in here?" Wally West popped in the Crusty Mustard because his friend Garfield said he needed to use the bath room well it has been five miutes and the young speedster got impatient.

A short round man with gray hair walked out of the kitchen. Folding his apron the man looked at Wally.

"No I thought you two left?"

"Yeah we did but he said he needed to use the john and he went in"

"Well the bathrooms there" Sal replie pointing to the comfort room

Wally walked in calling his friend out, but Garfield wasnt there.

**A/N: So it took forever for me to think of a follow up to this. What happened actually was a very crazy part of my life. Anyway I'm getting back into writing after like 3 or 4 years. I hope that you guys like it. **


	3. Chapter 3

5 days ago.

Rachel is standing over her suitcase. In her blue tank top and gray cargo pants tucked inside her combat boots, she still looked undecided if she should go away or just stay there at the tower

"It's not your fault Rachel" Dick walked in to her room and took a seat by her dresser. Wearing a pair of beige slacks and a red collared shirt he looked more like a preppy college frat boy than the leader of the Teen titans.

"It feels like it" Rachel muttered. "Everytime he looks at me I feel his emotions, I feel his love, and I can't stand it! I can't stand it Dick!"

"Whoa whoa Rae I thought you loved Garfield!?"

"I do Robin I really do. But that's exactly it. For the longest time I've detached myself from anything and anyone. I always had this instinct to be alone."

"And then you met him?"

"No, I met the titans first, I met friends. The feeling of having people behind you supporting you was not something I was used to and it really affected me."

"I don't understand Raven..."

"Robin I am not just a magic user I am an empath. Emotions are a foundation of who I am and my powers." She clutched the green shirt Garfield gave her and began to sob.

"I'm not to used to all this affection I'm just not!And I don't think I am adjusting well..." She broke off crying into the shirt.

Robin sits beside his team mate "And there is a danger to this uhm... adjustment isn't there?"

She nods.

Dick stands up and finished packing Rachels suitcase.

"Well I can't let you go alone now can't I?"

"Robin I have no Idea what I'm going to do..."

"Well whatever it is you're not going to do it alone."

**A/N: Is this a short chapter? Anyway I'm already working on chapter 4 and 5. I hope you all like it :) feed back is appreciated . and I promise the next 2 chapters will be up within the next week. :)**


End file.
